Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Spoor van de Maan
Oke hoi ik verveel me omdat ik siek ben en daarom ga ik een nieuwe reeks schrijven met De Clans enzo zodat alles wat duidelijker is. Dankje. Hopelijk heb ik nog fans over. Sorry dat ik jullie geskipt heb en niet verder schreef aan die andere shittyboeken. Avondpoot (overleg) 25 jan 2017 18:34 (UTC) NIEUWS: "Spoor van de Maan" zal niet meer op wikia herupload worden; dit betekend dat hij zal blijven zoals hij nu is. Maar op Deviantart kan je hem verdervolgen op volgende pagina (linkje staat hier onder). Je kan hem ook in het Engels of in een Comic lezen. *Nederlands: http://platinumserenity.deviantart.com/gallery/62300200/Het-Vergeten-Pad-Serie *Engels: http://platinumserenity.deviantart.com/gallery/62300174/The-Forgotten-Path-Series *Comic: http://platinumserenity.deviantart.com/gallery/62169010/The-Forgotten-Path-Comic Proloog De maan stond als een zilveren cirkel aan de hemel, gloeiend alsof al de kracht van de SterrenClan er in was gestopt. Enkele kiezels die op de rivieroever lagen, glinsterden fel in het witte licht. Een slanke witte vrouwtjeskat trippelde in het zijdeachtige gras, haar poten geluidloos verend op de zachte ondergrond. Ze droeg een klein katje. Het jonkie had nog kittendons, en haar pootjes zwaaiden wanhopig in de lucht. De poes zette het kleintje neer bij de oversteekstenen, en gaf het een lik op haar kopje. Even later verscheen er een donkergrijze cyperse kater aan de overkant van de rivier. Hij sprong op de stenen richting de poes en het kleintje. Terwijl hij de neus van de poes aanraakte, zei hij: "Haar zusje blijft dus bij jou, in de RivierClan?" vroeg hij. De poes knikte met trieste ogen."Zorg goed voor haar, Gaaister. Alsjeblieft," terwijl ze het kleintje aan de kater gaf."Ik zal je nooit vergeten, Varenbont." murmelde de kater, terwijl hij met zijn muil tegen de hare streek. Vervolgens rende hij weer naar de rivier, de stenen over en het DonderClanterritorium in, om vervolgens richting de SchaduwClan te gaan. De Clans RivierClan Leider Varenster - '''Knappe witte poes met smaragdgroene ogen en een zachte staart. '''Commandant Appelklauw - '''Roste kater met nauwelijks zichtbare, fijne strepen en lichtblauwe ogen. '''Medicijnkat Zoetklaver - 'Kleine lapjespoes met een langharige, zachte vacht en een vederachtige staart. ''Leerling: Vlinderpoot '''Krijgers Braamhart - 'Roste kater met donkere vlekken en witte poten. ''Leerling: Ribbelpoot 'Sintelgoud - '''Lichtgrijze poes met roste en witte vegen, en amberkleurige ogen. '''Vonklicht - '''Jonge donkerrode vrouwtjeskat met een witte staart en donkere oren. '''Roodvlam - '''Grijze kater met amberrode ogen. ''Leerling: Lavendelpoot 'Bleekstroom - '''Zilvergrijze poes met een zachte pels en kleine poten. '''Ebbehart - '''Pikzwarte kater met neonblauwe ogen. '''Vislicht - '''Witte poes met mooie, grijze cyperse vlekken. ''Leerling: Zilverpoot 'Buizerdneus - '''Lichtbruine kater met bleekgroene ogen. ''Leerling: Roetpoot 'Grijsgloed - '''Donker zilvergrijze poes met ongewone, zilveren ogen. '''Bloesemmist -' Hele bleke schilpadpoes. 'Stofhemel -' Grijze cyperse kater. Leerling: Aspoot 'Wilgengloed -' Witte poes met zilveren cyperse vlekken. Leerling: Dauwpoot 'Esdoornglans -' Bonte schildpadpoes met donkere vlekken in alle tinten amber en goud. '''Avondpoel - '''Jonge, donkercrèmekleurige poes met grijze vegen op haar pels. '''Leerlingen Vlinderpoot - '''Witte poes met roste en bruine cyperse vlekken. '''Ribbelpoot - '''Knappe zilvergrijze kater met blauwe ogen. '''Lavendelpoot - '''Donker crèmekleurige poes met een zachte, pluizige staart. '''Dauwpoot - '''Zwarte poes met witte en grijze spikkels en lichtblauwe ogen. '''Zilverpoot - '''Heel bleek zilvergrijze poes met donkergrijze strepen, en ogen met de kleur van metaal. '''Roetpoot - '''Grijze kater met donkere poten en groene ogen. '''Aspoot - '''Lichtgrijze kater met donkere poten en lichtgroene ogen. '''Moederkatten Woestijnroos - 'Bleke, zandkleurige poes met brede, krullerige strepen van een iets donkerdere tint, en oranje ogen. ''Kittens: Melkkit, Motkit, Rooskit 'Klaverbries - '''Kleine lapjespoes met een zachte pels vol zwarte en roste vlekken. ''Kittens: Brieskit, Schemerkit, Sintelkit '''Zandbont - '''Knappe, hoogzwangere poes met een sneeuwwite vacht vol gouden, cyperse vlekken, en zilverkleurige ogen. '''Kittens Melkkit -''' Bleek zandkleurig poesje met de kleur van room. 'Sintelkit -' Blauwgrijs katertje. 'Motkit - '''Zandkleurig cypers poesje. '''Brieskit -' Pikzwart katertje met neonblauwe ogen. 'Schemerkit - '''Grijs lapjeskatertje met rossige vegen. '''Rooskit -' Klein lapjespoesje met lichtgroene oogjes. '''Oudsten Sinteltand - 'Blauwgrijze kater met zwarte spikkels en strepen. '''Kraakvoet -' Cyperse kater met blauwe ogen, de oudste kat van de RivierClan. 'Vederklaver -' Bleekgrijze poes met een driehoekig gezichtje. SchaduwClan '''Leider Gaaister - '''Donkergrijze cyperse kater met lange, pluizige oren en helderblauwe ogen. '''Commandant Regenspikkel - '''Blauwgrijze kater. '''Medicijnkat Echolicht - 'Schildpadpoes met veel zwarte vlekken en weinig rost. ''Leerling: Spikkelpoot '''Krijgers Spitsklauw - 'Donkerbruine kater met een blekere buik en scherpe, donkere klauwen. '''Sneeuwmos - '''Bleekgrijze poes met witte pootjes en staart. ''Leerling: Honingpoot '' '''Rafelvlam - '''Donkergrijze met bruine cyperse kater, met een witte borst en poten. '''IJsspikkel - '''Lichtgrijze poes met blauwgrijze spikkels en vlekken. '''Dauwwilg - '''Heel bleek grijze poes met witte en grijze spikkels, en lichtblauwe ogen. ''Leerling: Loofpoot 'Eekhoornplons - '''Witte poes met mooie, helderroste vlekken. ''Leerling: Wolkpoot 'Zwartgezicht - '''Crèmekleurige kater met een donkergrijs gezichte, poten en oren. ''Leerling: Berkpoot 'Varenglans -' Lichtgrijze poes met crèmekleurige en grijze vegen. 'Vederneus - '''Lichtbruine cyperse poes met heldergele ogen en een pluizige kopvacht. '''Kiezelstaart -' Lichtgrijze kater met donkere spikkels. Leerling: Bruinpoot 'Eikenvuur - '''Roodbruine kater met roste vlekken en donkerblauwe ogen. '''Zachtvaren - '''Crèmekleurige poes met roste vlekjes en vegen. '''Brandklauw - '''Donkerrode kater. ''Leerling: Paddepoot 'IJzeldrup - '''Witte poes met lichtgroene ogen. Leerling: Varenpoot'' '''Leerlingen Spikkelpoot -''' Kleine lapjespoes met ambergele ogen en donkere poten. 'Honingpoot - '''Gouden cyperse poes met goudkleurige ogen. '''Loofpoot -' Kleine, bruine cyperse poes met bladgroene ogen. 'Wolkpoot - '''Pluizige witte kater. '''Berkpoot - '''Bleekcrèmekleurig katertje met zwarte streepjes. '''Bruinpoot - '''Donkerbruine kater met brede schouders. '''Paddepoot - '''Zwart katertje. '''Varenpoot -' Knappe lichtbruine cyperse poes. '''Moederkatten Appelzang - 'Roste cyperse poes met kleine pootjes en nog steeds mollige flanken. ''Kittens: Klaverkit, Moskit, Hulstkit 'Nachtmist -' Rookgrijze gemarmerde poes met zilverkleurige ogen. Kittens: Blauwkit en Sparkit '''Kittens Klaverkit - '''Rost cypers poesje met witte teentjes. '''Sparkit - '''Rokerig bruin cypers katertje. '''Moskit - '''Lichtgrijs poesje met donkerdere spikkels. '''Blauwkit - '''Blauwgrijs poesje met donkere teentjes, staarttopje en oren. '''Hulstkit - '''Lichtgrijs poesje met donkergrijs spikkels en groene oogjes. '''Oudsten Papaverstaart - '''Lapjespoes met een rossige staart en oranje ogen. '''Lavendellicht - '''Witte poes met crèmekleurige vegen. '''Loofzang - '''Bruine cyperse poes. '''Spikkeloog - '''Grijze kater met een blauw oog vol bruine spikkels, en een groen oog vol rode spikkels. WindClan '''Leider Weilandster - '''Goudbruine cyperse poes met ogen in de kleur van de zonsondergang. '''Commandant Vlekkepels - '''Lapjespoes. '''Medicijnkat Heidezang - '''Crèmekleurige cyperse poes. '''Krijgers Goudvoet -''' Goudbruine kater met groene ogen en een pluizige staart. Leerling: Stropoot 'Helderglans - '''Zwart-witte poes. ''Leerling: Ravenpoot 'Rietroos -' Crèmekleurige cyperse poes. Leerling: Valkpoot 'Brokkelbes -' Cyperse kater met gerafelde oren. 'Dauwgloed -' Zilvergrijze poes. 'Dassenstreep -' Zwart-witte gestreepte kater. Leerling: Haaspoot 'Plukvacht -' Langharige donkergrijze kater. Leerling: Wezelpoot 'Snelvlam - '''Zwart-witte kater. '''Roodbuik -' Bruine kater met een vlammend rode buik en borst. Leerling: Renpoot '''Leerlingen Stropoot - 'Goudbruin katertje. '''Ravenpoot - '''Zwarte, glanzende poes. '''Valkpoot -' Bruine cyperse kater. 'Haaspoot - '''Lichtbruine poes met een witte borst. '''Wezelpoot -' Rossige kater met bleke tenen. 'Renpoot -' Grijs poesje. '''Moederkatten Klimoplicht - '''Grijs-witte poes. '''Kittens Muntkit - '''Grijs-wit poesje. '''Wespkit - '''Grijs-wit katertje. '''Oudsten Hagelmist -''' Witte poes met bleke, blinde ogen. De oudste poes van de WindClan. 'Muis -' Lichtbruine poes, een eenling die zich bij de Clan voegde. DonderClan '''Leider Woudster -''' Oude cyperse kater. '''Commandant Donsvlok -''' Wit-grijze poes met lichtblauwe ogen. '''Medicijnkat Zwartbes -''' Gitzwarte kater met kleine poten. Leerling: Roospoot '''Krijgers Brokkelsprong -''' Cyperse kater. 'Spreeuwklauw -' Grijze cyperse kater. Leerling: Vederpoot 'Vossnor - '''Roodbruine kater. '''Linderoos - '''Lichtzandkleurige poes met gele ogen. '''Zuivergloed -' Witte poes met grijze oren en staart. 'Spikkelbes -' Lapjespoes. Leerling: Schorspoot '''Leerlingen Vederpoot - 'Lichtgrijze poes met gele ogen. '''Roospoot - '''Schildpadpoesje. '''Schorspoot -' Bruine cyperse kater. '''Moederkatten Dauwstap -''' Lichtgrijze poes met gele ogen en witte pootjes. '''Kittens Appelkit - '''Klein, lichtgrijs poesje met oranje oogjes '''Oudsten 'Suikerbes -' Wit-grijze poes. Hoofdstuk 1 De moerassige grond maakte slurpende geluiden terwijl Honingpoot er doorheen liep. Een licht briesje woei door de takken van de lage, kale bomen om haar heen, en enkele regendruppels spatten uiteen op haar pels. Enkele wolkenslierten dreven voorbij langs de hemel. Honingpoot volgde haar mentor, Sneeuwmos, en de rest van de patrouille door de magere struiken richting de grens met de RivierClan. De grenspatrouille was bij zonsopgang vertrokken, en nu begon de zon al boven de schriele boompjes uit de komen en haar licht op de vochtige grond te werpen. Honingpoot dronk de zachte lucht blij in, want ze was al dagen niet meer op patrouille geweest. Ze kon niet wachten op haar eerste gevecht, maar desondanks hoopte ze dat het niet deze dag zou gebeuren, ergens bij de grens, vanwege enkele maffe RivierClankatten die weer eens de grens over waren gestoken. Zelf had ze er nog nooit een betrapt, maar Honingpoot wist dat de oudsten met de sterkste verhalen kwamen. Ze had nog maar één Vergadering bijgewoond, sinds ze nog maar een jonge leerling was, en toen was ze dicht bij haar mentor gebleven en geknikt naar katten die haar aanstaarden. Ze was opgelucht geweest toen het er op zat. Maar de volgende avond zou er een nieuwe Vergadering komen, en dan was ze vastbesloten om leerlingen van andere Clans te ontmoeten en met hen te spreken. Misschien zou ze al RivierClankatten tegenkomen bij de grens! Ze huiverde bij de gedachte. Sneeuwmos keek haar even knipperend aan."We zijn bijna bij de grens, Honingpoot. Wat ruik je?" vroeg de bleekgrijze poes. Honigpoot opende haar mond. Vreemde aroma's drongen haar geurklieren binnen, en even was ze overweldigd door de nieuwe geuren."Ik ruik de rivier, en een lichte ondertoon van vis," prevelde ze."En RivierClan, natuurlijk." besloot ze. Haar mentor knikte."Wanneer je een andere Clan ruikt, zoek je het best beschutting onder een struik. Wie weet gaat het om prooidieven of indringers, misschien wel een gevechtspatrouille. Verras je vijand, en vooral 's nachts zijn wij daar het beste in. We heten niet voor niets de SchaduwClan." Rafelvlam, die naast Sneeuwmos liep, fronstte zijn wenkbrauwen."Blijf er wel bij dat de RivierClan intelligent is, beste Sneeuwmos." zei hij."Ze nemen hun volledige omgeving op voor ze toeslaan, en met Varenster als leider kunnen ze kil overkomen. Voor het eerst in seizoenen is de RivierClan de meest gevreesde Clan van het woud." Eekhoornplons keek naar hem om, en haar leerling Wolkpoot legde zijn oren tegen zijn kop."We zijn allemaal gevreesd, Rafelvlam." zei Eekhoornplons."Op en dag zullen we sterker zijn dan menig ander Clan in het woud. Alleen de sterksten overleven." Rafelvlam kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes, maar antwoordde niet. ''Het is al manen geleden dat ze nog partners waren... ''dacht Honingpoot bezorgd. Ooit hadden ze van elkaar gehouden, had Gaaister haar laatst verteld. Maar toen begonnen ze ruzie te maken, en uiteindelijk werd het zo erg dat ze geen partners meer wilden zijn en uit elkaar gingen. Ze werd uit haar overdenkingen getrokken toen ze tegen een kei botste en bijna viel. Ze hadden de grens bereikt. Terwijl de katers geurmarkeringen aanbrachten, keken Eekhoornplons en Sneeuwmos uit voor patrouilles die ruzie zochten. Al gauw spotte Honingpoot er zelf eentje. Twee mentoren en hun leerlingen, allemaal weldoorvoed en gespierd. Honingpoot voelde een steek van bitterheid toen ze aan hun eigen hongersnood dacht. Tot haar schok zag ze dat ook Varenster er bij was. De witte poes viel nauwelijks op in het bleke licht dat op de dunne laag sneeuw viel. Haar fijne, zijdeachtige vacht rimpelde toen ze de SchaduwClanpatrouille spotte en de twee leerlingen en hun mentoren de helling op leidde."Wat doen jullie hier?" vroeg ze kil. Terwijl Sneeuwmos uitlegde dat ze een grenspatrouille waren, nam Honingpoot de katten in zich op. De ene mentor was een roste kater met bruine vlekken en witte poten, terwijl de andere een witte poes met grijze vlekken was. Beiden keken ze zowel achterdochtig als klaar voor de strijd. De twee leerlingen, integendeel... één van hen was een knappe, zilvergrijze kater. Zijn vacht leek wel water dat rimpelde onder een naderende storm, en zijn ogen hadden de kleur van de diepten van het meer dat in Schaduwterritorium lag; donker, grijsblauw. Hij gedroeg zich even strijdlustig als zijn mentor. De poes... Honingpoot kon geen woorden vinden om haar te beschrijven. Zij was net zo beeldschoon, met een fijne, bijna langharige zilveren vacht vol donkere strepen. Haar ogen hadden de kleur van metaal, en ze had een stoïcijnse blik op haar gezicht. Geen uitdrukking. Geen emoties. Honingpoot kon maar net een huivering onderdrukken, en probeerde de neiging om woest te blazen en er met de staart tussen de poten vandoor te gaan maar net weerstaan. Er was iets mis met de RivierClan. Er was iets vreselijks mis. Hoofdstuk 2 "Voor de laatste keer; we willen jullie territorium niet binnendringen!" snauwde Sneeuwmos. Eekhoornplons keek naar de RivierClankatten alsof ze hen het liefst de kop af wou bijten. Wolkpoot's vacht stond recht overeind toen ze een stap over de grens deed, haar lippen opgetrokken in een snauw."Denk maar niet dat jullie de sterksten zijn hier! ''Wij ''zijn altijd de sterksten geweest, en jullie zullen allemaal sterven!" tot ieders verrassing trok er een valse grijns over het gezicht van de roste kater."Wil je het eens testen? Ik heb altijd tijd. Wij... hebben altijd tijd. Waarom niet nu? Die leerlingen kunnen wel wat ervaring opdoen - de ervaring om hun vacht van hun lijf gescheurd te krijgen. Bovendien heb ik nog een hartig woordje te wisselen met die partner van je, Rafelvlam. Oh nee laat maar, jullie zijn geen partners meer." sneerde hij. Hij zwiepte met zijn staart en schoof zijn doorsnscherpe klauwen uit."Heb je dus even een momentje? Het is al dagen geleden dat ik nog eens goed gevochten heb, Eekhoornplons." de rost-witte poes zette haar haren overeind."Als je ruzie zoekt kun je die krijgen, Braamhart!" grauwde ze. Ze deed een sprong naar voren. Tegen Honingpoot's verwachtingen in mengden de twee leerlingen, Varenster en de andere volwassen krijger zich niet in het gevecht. Sneeuwmos gaf Honingpoot gauw instructies."Dat zijn Vislicht en haar leerling Zilverpoot, en Braamhart met zijn leerling Ribbelpoot. Varenster ken je. Ik zou voor Zilverpoot gaan; er gaan geruchten dat ze de zwakste van de RivierClan is, maar dat ze dat niet laat denken door dat stoïcijnse gezicht van haar. Val haar aan, nu!" Honingpoot sprong de grens over, recht op Zilverpoot af. De leerling keek met die wezenloze uitdrukking in haar metaalgrijze ogen terug, en even leek Honingpoot's hart te stoppen. Nee, de wereld stopte. Hij stopte letterlijk, al was het maar één tel, en in die tel was Zilverpoot verdwenen en achter Honingpoot opgedoken. De cyperse leerling keek geschrokken om, maar Zilverpoot had haar klauwen over haar flank gehaald en was alweer verdwenen. Honingpoot wankelde even en bloed spetterde op de rotsen, maar ze wist zich te herstellen en zich om te draaien, waarbij ze per ongeluk in Zilverpoot's zij beukte. De leerling vloog een stukje naar achteren. Honingpoot was net klaar om te joelen van vreugde toen de leerling zich omwentelde in de lucht en veilig op haar poten landde voor ze weer met adembenemende snelheid verdween en Honingpoot aanviel. Zilverpoot was zéker niet de zwakste van de RivierClan, bedacht Honingpoot hijgend terwijl ze een zoveelste schram kreeg na een aanval van de zilvergrijze leerling. Ze siste toen ze zag hoe gewond haar metgezellen waren. Voor het eerst besefte ze dat ze bang was. Dat ze haar gewoonlijke zelfvertrouwen helemaal kwijt was in die onpeilbare diepte van Zilverpoot's gevoelloze ogen. De ogen die niets weerspiegelden, geen ziel en geen emoties. Hoofdstuk 3 "Hou op!' klonk opeens een stem. De RivierClankatten hielden langzaam aan halt, hun kille ogen oprichtend naar Gaaister. Honingpoot wankelde en keek hijgend omhoog naar haar leider."Wat heeft dit te betekenen?!" grauwde hij. Eekhoornplons zette haar haren overeind."Ze daagden ons uit, Gaaister." spuugde ze."Ze vroegen er om!" Varenster pulkte aan een grasspriet alsof het hele gesprek haar niet interesseerde."Jullie vroegen er om." zei Zilverpoot. Het was voor het eerst dat ze iets zei, bedacht Honingpoot. Haar stem klonk als verkruimelend ijs, maar tegelijk even wezenloos als haar ogen."De krijger daagde ons uit, Varenster." met een bochtje van haar sierlijke kop draaide ze zich om naar haar leider, haar ogen glanzend als ijzer."Ze moeten gestraft worden." Eekhoornplons maakte zich twee keer zo dik."Niemand heeft jou iets gevraagd, leerling!" spuugde ze."Weet ik," zei Zilverpoot."Daarom zeg ik zelf iets." er viel een stilte. Nog nooit had een leerling een krijger zo tegengesproken. Honingpoot huiverde voor de zoveelste keer die dag."Dit grensgevecht stopt hier!" snauwde Gaaister."Varenster, dit bespreken we op de Grote Vergadering. Ik heb mijn krijgers nodig. Patrouille, volg me." Honingpoot volgde haar leider door het struikgewas, nog één blik achteruitwerpend op de zilvergrijze leerlingen. "Honingpoot, zou jij het fijn vinden om mee te gaan naar de Grote Vergadering?" vroeg Wolkpoot. De cyperse poes haalde haar schouders op."En die freak van een Zilverpoot tegen te komen? Ik dacht het niet. Maar ik wil wel andere leerlingen ontmoeten..." ze staarde dromerig voor zich uit."Droom maar niet te lang." sneerde Varenpoot, een van de oudere leerlingen."We zullen vast wèèr overgeslagen worden, wel, jij tenminste. Waarom zou jij meemogen naar een vergadering?!" ze zwiepte met haar staart en draaide zich om naar haar aanbidders, Paddepoot en Bruinpoot. Honingpoot trok haar wenkbrauwen op en snoof."Let maar niet op Varenpoot," knorde Loofpoot."Ze heeft een haarbal klem zitten en volgens Berkpoot begint hij haar aardig de keel uit te hangen." Ze lachtte gnuivend en plofte neer in haar mosnest."Ik zou het niet erg vinden om een rustig nachtje slaap te krijgen!" ging ze al knorrend verder. Varenpoot maakte een geluidje en veegde een lok vacht uit haar ogen."Blijf uit mijn zaken met je dikke kop, Loofpoot!" snauwde ze."Liever een dikke kop dan een domme kop!" kaatste Loofpoot terug."O laat maar, een kop zonder inhoud kunnen we niet bepaald een kop noemen. Hee Berkpoot, ging je die muis nog delen of hoe zit dat?!" Ze stond op en duwde haar holgenoot aan de kant, op het moment dat Sneeuwmos binnenkwam."Gaat 'ie hier een beetje?" vroeg ze bij het zien van de op haar tenen getrapte Varenpoot, de worstelende Loofpoot en Berkpoot, en Honingpoot die met haar mond vol tanden aan het mos op de vloer plukte."Eh ja hoor. Wie gaat er mee naar de Vergadering?" Sneeuwmos glimlachte."Jij, Honingpoot. Loofpoot en Berkpoot mogen ook komen, sinds ze morgen krijgers worden en dit hun laatste Vergadering als leerling wordt. Volg me." terwijl Varenpoot een luid, kotsend geluid maakte volgde Honingpoot haar mentor zelfvoldaan het hol uit. Loofpoot knorde nog eens terwijl ze opstond en haar platte gezicht richting Berkpoot draaide."Hoorde je dat?! Morgen worden we krijgers! SterrenClansnaam, dat wordt nooit meer bessen stelen en ze in Regenspikkel's eten stoppen! En moet ik heus gaan slapen in dàt hol?!!" ze wierp een afkeurende blik op het krijgershol, dat vol kieren zat waardoor de wind er makkelijk door kon blazen. De krijgers dachten blijkbaar hetzelfde, want je kon Dauwwilg horen klagen over een natte pels en hoe lang ze nog aan de rand van het hol moest slapen. Een mooie groep SchaduwClankatten stond verzameld op de open plek, waaronder Gaaister, Regenspikkel, Echolicht, de helft van de krijgers, en een aardig groepje moederkatten en oudsten. Berkpoot, Honingpoot en Loofpoot voegden zich gauw bij hen, en de patrouille vertrok richting de Grote Vergadering. De volle maan glinsterde tussen de wolken door. Honingpoot hoopte dat ze die emotieloze leerling Zilverpoot niet zou zien... Terwijl de Clan zijn weg zocht tussen het struikgewas doemden in de verte de vier grote eiken op die de vier Clans voorstelden. Zacht geroezemoes dreef hun richting uit, gepaard met de gemengde geuren van de drie andere Clans. Ze waren laat. Gaaister wachtte even voor hij met zijn Clan de helling afstormde. Honingpoot's vacht werd tegen haar flanken geblazen terwijl ze naast Loofpoot racete. Eenmaal in de holte splitste de Clan zich op om oude vrienden te begroeten en praatjes uit te wisselen."Kom op! Ik ken een aardig groepje WindClanleerlingen die je vast geweldig zal vinden." zei Honingpoot's vriendin. De gouden poes knikte aarzelend terwijl ze Loofpoot door de menigte volgde. Uiteindelijk dook er een groepje WindClanleerlingen op, die duidelijk herkenbaar waren aan hun magere lijven en gespierde poten."Hoi Renpoot! Hoe gaat 'ie, Haaspoot? Wie zijn jullie vrienden?" vroeg Loofpoot opgewekt aan twee poezen. De één was een klein grijs poesje, de ander had een sneeuwwite borst die fel afstak op haar lichtbruine, dikke pels."Goed hoor!" snorde het grijze katje, dat Renpoot moest zijn."Dit zijn Stropoot en Valkpoot. Ze zijn nieuwe leerlingen, dus dit is hun eerste Vergadering." Honingpoot murmelde een verlegen gedag tegen de leerlingen, maar heel geïntereseerd was ze niet. Ze keek in het rond, maar zag geen spoor van stoïcijnse RivierClanleerlingen of achterdochtige mentors. Ze besloot om een kijkje te nemen bij de andere katten, en trippelde het grasveld over. Uiteindelijk ontdekte ze een groepje Moederkatten."Hallo daar! Ben jij niet Honingpoot, Gaaister's nicht?" vroeg een mollige, grijs-witte poes. Haar blauwe ogen glansden vriendelijk."Ja." zei Honingpoot verlegen."Mag ik vragen hoe jullie heten?" de gevlekte poes glimlachtte."Natuurlijk. Ik ben Klimoplicht, een moederkat van de WindClan. Dat is Dauwstap, een van DonderClan's moederkatten, samen met haar vriendin Klaverbries, RivierClanmoederkat en partner van Appelklauw, de commandant." Honingpoot verstijfde even bij het zien van een RivierClankat. Klaverbies had een ijzige blik in haar ogen, maar die smolt voor een beetje weg toen ze de kleinere leerling zag."Hallo!" glimlachtte ze."Klaverbries." klonk een koele stem."Varenster vraagt naar je." Honingpoot draaide zich met een ruk om, en keek recht in ijskoude zilveren ogen. Hoofdstuk 4 "Oke, Zilverpoot." snorde Klaverbries. Ze stond op en verdween in de menigte. Zilverpoot nam haar plaats in en knauwde plukjes gras vantussen haar klauwen. Klimoplicht rekte zich uit en gaf haar borst een vlugge lik."Je bent Varenster's dochter, toch?" vroeg ze. Zilverpoot knikte."Over twee manen wordt ik krijger." legde ze uit. Er verscheen een ondeugend glimlachje op haar eens zo koude gezicht."Jij bent Honingpoot, hm?" zei ze terwijl ze zich tot de ongeruste leerling wendde."J-ja!" piepte Honingpoot."Ik zag je vandaag bij de grens!" ging ze gauw verder, hopend zo snel mogelijk van haar af te komen. Zilverpoot lachtte. Haar ogen glansden opgewekt terwijl ze in het rond speurde."O, daar is Ribbelpoot!" zei ze. De zilvergrijze kater draaide zich om bij het horen van zijn naam. Het viel Honingpoot weer eens op hoe knap hij was toen hij bij hen kwam zitten en zich in het gras nestelde, zijn poten opgetrokken tegen zijn borst."Zilverpoot! Vislicht wil het met je hebben over de training van morgen!" gilde een calico leerling wat verderop."Oké Vlinderpoot!" antwoordde Zilverpoot voor ze met een sierlijke sprong in de struiken verdween. De moederkatten dropen ook langzaam af, waardoor Honingpoot uiteindelijk alleen was met Ribbelpoot."Ik vraag me af waarover Weilandster dit keer zal klagen. Ze heeft altijd iets te klagen, heus. Gaaister begint het wachten behoorlijk beu te worden, hm?" zei de zilvergrijze kater."J..Ja." zei Honingpoot nerveus."Zal ik je voorstellen aan wat katten uit mijn Clan? Ze zijn erg aardig. Kom." Hij ging Honingpoot voor richting een groepje RivierClanleerlingen en drie krijgers."Dat zijn Lavendelpoot, Vlinderpoot en Aspoot. O kijk, Zilverpoot en Dauwpoot zijn er ook. Wat een geluk. En die krijgers heten Wilgengloed, Stofhemel en Roodvlam." Honingpoot knikte beleefd."O Hallo! Jij bent een SchaduwClanleerling, toch?" vroeg Lavendelpoot terwijl ze met haar grote, donkerblauwe ogen knipperde."Ja," zei Honingpoot."Hoe is het in de RivierClan?" Lavendelpoot snorde luid."Och, geweldig hoor! Zilverpoot wordt bijna krijger. Ik hoop dat haar naam nog meevalt!" Op dat moment klonk er een kreet vanop de Groterots en richtten alle katten zich op om naar de leiders en hun verslag te luisteren. Lees verder: http://platinumserenity.deviantart.com/gallery/62300200/Het-Vergeten-Pad-Serie Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Het Vergeten Pad